Not so different
by Lily.L95
Summary: " commence a la fin du tome 4" Hemione vit mal l'eloignement d'harry suite au tournois des 3 sorciers, elle n'accepte pas non-plus les avance de Ron, et si... un regard gris et quelques mèches blonde suffisait a lui faire tourné la tete et a oublié ses convictions ? première fic :)
1. Chapitre 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de J. , je ne fais que les empruntés. Bonjour, première Fan fiction pour moi, j'espère que le début vous plaira.

Hermione POV

Notre 4ème année à Poudlard venait de toucher sa fin, beaucoup de choses se sont passées ici…

Plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Je venais de boucler ma valise quand j'entendis la voix de Ron s'époumoner depuis la salle commune, une des vieilles règles magiques de Poudlard : le dortoir des filles est exclusivement interdit aux garçons.

\- J'arrive Ron, je ne suis pas sourde, inutile de beugler dans toute la salle !

J'adorais Ron littéralement, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, je le voyais plus comme un frère protecteur, un peu empoté rien de plus.  
Pattenrond me suivait en ronronnant, il avait sûrement hâte de rentrer à la maison. Ma mère lui faisait beaucoup plus de câlins que moi et je pense que cela lui manquait, après tout j'étais là pour étudier et non pour le papouiller.

\- Je suis la Ron, comment va Harry ?

Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry restait seul et enfermé dans sa chambre. Quelquefois le soir ils nous arrivaient à Ron et moi de l'entendre pleurer durant son sommeil. Harry ne nous a expliqué que brièvement ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière épreuve, le reste, Dumbledore nous en a informés.

\- Comme d'habitude Mione … je vais essayer de le faire sortir de la ok ? Tu n'as qu'à nous attendre en bas.

Tout en disant cela, Ron avait posé une main sur ma hanche, étrangement ce contact me déplaisait, je le trouvais trop proche, instinctivement je me reculais. Un éclair de tristesse voila ses yeux mais ne perdura, enfin je crois.

Mes jambes avaient pris la fuite vers la sortie, c'était surement lâche de ma part mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque de me brouiller avec mon ami à 1h des vacances. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves, un joyeux chahut émanais de part et autres, même les tableaux étaient de la partie, chaque peinture parlait entre elles ou avec certains élèves.

\- Cette année je pars en Grèce voir les dernières créatures mythologiques magiques. Peut-être tomberais-je sur un Sphinx ou une Nymphe qui sait.

Seamus avait un penchant pour les Nymphes, alors en voir une de ses propres yeux serait pour lui le paradis. Personnellement, elles m'effrayaient.

\- Et toi Hermione où pars-tu ? me demanda le vieux sorcier à tête de chat.

\- En France monsieur, ma famille possède une chaumière en Corse. Nous partons dès demain pour 3 semaines je pense.

\- Ah très bien mes enfants, prenez garde à vous quand même et revenez nous vite.

Sur ces bonnes paroles je pris Pattenrond d'une main et ma valise de l'autre puis me dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie où se trouvait nos diligences, Ron et Harry ne devraient plus tarder. J'allais m'asseoir quand une voix reconnaissable entre mille interrompit le flot de mes pensées :

-Ne serait-ce pas Miss-je-sais-tout ? Où sont donc weasmoche et le balafré ? Ils ont enfin comprit que les sangs impure tels que toi n'ont rien à faire dans ce monde ? La foule éclata dans un rire. Pansy Parkinson ou le cancer de l'humanité …

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne prêtais plus attention à ces insultes, néanmoins les entendre était toujours douloureux. Mon regard balaya la foule de serpentards toujours aussi hilares et s'arrêta sur Lui, son regard d'un gris intense me dérouta, il n'y avait ni haine ni colère apparente seulement une pointe de …tristesse ? Par Merlin je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Juste le temps de me retourner pour voire une petite tête rousse arriver : Ginny Le sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres elle me fonça dessus.

-Ah Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère ? Il était censé me retrouver ici

Les yeux plein de malice celle-ci me dit :

\- On ne peut plus se passer de notre cher Ronald ? Un gloussement dans la voix.

\- Gin… tu sais bien que je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments envers lui.

\- Je sais, je sais, je te taquine ma vieille, en ce qui concerne mon abruti de frangin il arrive.

Effectivement, de loin je pu le voir accompagné de Harry qui semblait avoir retrouvé de l'énergie. Je vis Ginny retourné auprès de ses amis m'abandonnant avec mon chat.

D'un coup une main m'agrippa, ce contact émana une douce chaleur au creux de mon bras. Il n'y avait que Lui pour me faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Je n'osais pas le regardé pas après tout ça.

-Ne m'oubli pas. Sa voix était dure, comme si il lui était douloureux de prononcer ces mots.

Il fit volteface et parti à la suite de Pansy, qui ronronna comme une chatte dès qu'elle le vit.  
Hein quoi ? C'est tout ? Malfoy avait certes quelque peu changé son attitude envers moi depuis notre léger incident durant le tournois mais … à ce point ? Merlin que j'ai besoin de vacance.

-Ron, je suis là ! Harry par ici.

Mes deux amis me virent et ensemble, nous prirent une diligence en silence, chacun se demandant comment nous allions passer nos vacances.

1h venait de s'écouler, le train commençait à freiner, signe que nous entrions en gare de Kings Cross.

Je promis à Harry et Ron de leur écrire pendant mes vacances. Du train je voyais mes parents là, debout à m'attendre sur le quai. Je ne sais pourquoi, cette vision me réchauffa le cœur.

En sortant, je dis au revoir à mes amis et me dirigea vers ma famille, je Le revis une dernière fois, sont regard gris qui cherchait le mien, un sourire discret venais de fendre son masque …

Oui l'année prochaine allait être bien différente.


	2. Chapter 2

Drago POV

La grisaille de l'Ecosse n'allait certainement pas me manquer, les vacances approchaient et pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi ne voulait pas retourner au manoir. En fait, si, je savais pourquoi,  
Elle … Tout ça à cause d'Elle ! Une sang de bourbe rien de plus !

 _Ressaisis-toi Drago ! Si ton père te voyait… tu es minable Drago_

Qu'est-ce que …. ? Ah non pas de quoi alarmer un chat, ce n'est que Pansy qui vient surement de se rendre compte que sa présence ne m'est pas indispensable.  
Quand je pense qu'elle croit qu'elle et moi c'est…comment elle dit déjà ? Ah oui « pour la vie ». Granger a raison, même si ça me tue de l'avouer, Pansy est superficielle et franchement pas intéressante mais elle a le mérite d'être disponible le soir quand j'en ai besoin.

\- Drago ? Que fais-tu de bon matin dans la salle commune ? Pourquoi ne pas rester au lit avec moi…

Ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle minaude comme ça.

\- Retourne dans ton dortoir Pansy.

\- Quoi ? Alors c'est tout ? Pas de baisers, pas de câlin comme le font les couples normaux ?

Aïe … sa réplique me fait tiquer. Est-elle sérieuse ? Croit-elle vraiment qu'une personne comme moi pourrait sortir avec elle ? Par Merlin, je vais passer un mauvais moment mais je dois clarifier certaines choses.

\- Pansy, il n'y a jamais eu de « Nous » ou de « couple ». Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'aime pas, pas comme ça.

Un sanglot se fait entendre puis c'est au tour de la porte de claquer, un jour cette porte finira par céder sous ses colères, parole de Malfoy. Il n'empêche, cette altercation a au moins réussi à détourner mon esprit d'Elle …

Mon regard s'attarde sur le lac… on était bien tout de même.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Drago, tu es fou et si quelqu'un nous voit ?_

 _\- Au diable les personnes Hermione ! Et puis regarde, il n'y a personne ici. Tout le monde est de l'autre côté pour regarder Saint Potter essayant vainement d'attraper l'œuf._

 _Elle me fait son regard le plus noir à l'évocation de son ami. Que j'aime ce regard ! Je ne peux résister à l'embrasser, ses lèvres sont si douce, si charnues. Son baiser respire le bonheur et le calme, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien. Sa main se pose avec tellement de douceur sur moi, s'en est trop ! J'ai envie de plus avec elle ! Mais trop vite nos lèvres se séparent._

 _\- Drago tu as entendu ?_

 _Effectivement quelqu'un approchait, je n'avais pas remarqué, surement trop concentré à la détailler du regard pour m'attarder sur les choses futiles de l'extérieur._

 _\- Pars vers le château, on se retrouvera je te le promets._

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Je sens encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle me manque tant. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Blaise et son manque total de discrétion. Et ça veut postuler pour être mangemort…

\- Bah alors mon pote t'en fait une tête. C'est les vacances mec on va enfin pouvoir sortir et faire de jolie rencontre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Son sourire salace me fait rire, il n'y a que Blaise qui peut illuminer cette journée.  
Je remarque que celui-ci ne porte pas de T-shirt et que des traces rouges bombardent son torse, des marques de griffures ?

\- Mec t'as passé la nuit avec un tigre ou quoi ?

\- Précisément vieux, une tigresse ouais pour sûr ! Et devine quoi, c'est une fille que tu ne t'es pas encore tapé !

Ma réputation me précède encore… même s'il est vrai que j'ai connu deux-trois fille par-là, je ne me suis pas « tapé » tout Poudlard non plus. Je ne suis pas un dépravé.

 _Tu es sûr de ne pas être un gigolo Drago ? Tu as quand même flirté avec l'ennemie. Tu es tombé bien bas._

Stop ! Cette voix m'insupporte.

 _Ce n'est que ta conscience très cher Malfoy, et puis personne ne l'entend à par toi !_

Je vais devenir fou, conscience ou pas.

Je termine de me préparer. Mes valises sont bouclées et Winter est dans sa cage. Ce hibou grand-duc est merveilleux, je dois le reconnaitre, il est rapide et silencieux.  
Mère doit être ravie que l'été soit là, après tout je suis son fils unique ! Son seul enfant, il est donc normal que je reçoive tant d'affection de sa part même si cela ne passe que par des gallions. Nous sommes de sang pur, nous n'avons pas à déborder d'affection pour les autres, seuls les moldus font ça. Quelle horreur !

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais marché jusqu'au Hall du château. Bon, quitte à être ici autant essayer de retrouver les autres. J'espère que Pansy aura mis sa colère de côté. Après tout, elle reste une bonne… distraction ?

\- Drago !

Quand on parle du loup, mes yeux scrutent la foule à la recherche de la bande. Je ne mets pas longtemps à les trouver, la plupart des élèves nous évitent. Je les trouve là, adossés contre un arbre.

\- Alors Drago quoi de prévu pour ces vacances ? Me susurre-t-elle.

Erk ! Un profond dégout s'empare de moi, je tache tout de même d'y répondre sans rien laissé paraître.

 _Quand vas-tu lui dire que seul son atout féminin t'intéresse et non le reste ?_

Oh non pitié pas encore cette voix !

\- Blaise et moi on va rejoindre ma famille en France.

J'eu envie de rajouter que les Françaises étaient de sacrées femmes mais je m'abstiens de le faire, la crise de larmes de ce matin me revient en mémoire et je n'ai pas envie de supporter à nouveau ce genre de caprice.

Je regardais les autres discuter, leur conversation n'étant en rien palpitante je préférai laisser mon esprit vagabonder librement.

\- Ne serait-ce pas Miss-je-sais-tout ? Où sont donc Weasmoche et le balafré ? Ils ont enfin comprit que les sangs impurs tels que toi n'ont rien à faire dans ce monde ?

Cette remarque eue pour don de me faire remettre les pieds sur Terre. La bande était hilare. A l'époque moi aussi ce genre de réflexion m'aurait fait rire, mais aujourd'hui voir son regard se remplir de tristesse m'affectait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Une furieuse envie de frapper Pansy me prit. Je ne fis rien, laissant lentement la colère redescendre en moi.

Hermione quitta mon champ de vision pour aller rejoindre Weasley fille. Elle allait me manquer.

 _Merde ! Drago c'est une sang de bourbe ! Une infamie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de flirter avec elle ?!_

Quand je t'aurais autorisé à me parler, conscience, tu seras la première à le savoir, en outre : tu la ferme.

\- Aller viens Drago, notre royal carrosse nous attends.

Je suivi Blaise et le reste sans grande conviction. La revoir avec ce regard m'avais touché, or Je suis Drago Malfoy et rien ni personne n'arrive à m'émouvoir...

 _Oui, tous sauf Elle…_

Je fais abstraction, du moins j'essaie. Faire abstraction de sa propre tête n'est pas vraiment chose aisée.

Je me laisse porter par le flot durant toute l'après-midi. Les paysages défilent silencieusement sous mes yeux et en un rien de temps les magnifiques plaines de verdure de l'Ecosse se changent pour faire apparaitre le quai de la gare de Kings Cross.

Mère n'y est pas. Père non plus. C'est surement un elfe qui doit venir me chercher.

Je m'attarde dans la foule, espérant la revoir une dernière fois, là, oui, sa tignasse brune m'apparaît comme une bouffé d'oxygène. Aller Hermione retourne toi !

Comme par magie mon vœux fut exaucé, je la vis Elle et son regard ardant, ses lèvres pulpeuses, grand dieu ce qu'elle allait me manquer !

Sans m'en rendre compte un léger sourire presque imperceptible fendit mon visage…

Il me tarde de vous revoir Miss Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione POV

Enfin nous arrivons, je sens déjà le vent caresser mon visage et les embruns chatouiller mes narines, il est encore tôt, et pourtant le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et pas un nuage à l'horizon.  
Nous avons pris la route pendant la nuit afin d'éviter les embouteillages. Ah lala si seulement mes parents avaient une idée des bienfaits du Port-au-loin, pas de bouchon, pas de stress lié à la route et bien sûr une rapidité incroyable. 

Je ne pense pas que mentalement mes parents soient encore près pour ce genre d'expérience, bien qu'ils aient été enchanté que je sois une sorcière, la magie ce n'est pas trop leur dada

\- Hermione, aides ta mère à décharger les bagages s'il te plait veux-tu ? Tu iras te baigner après.

La maison est à 20 min d'un camping moldus, autant dire qu'il risque d'y avoir du monde sur la plage.  
Dommage, le monokini se fera ailleurs, j'espère trouver une crique isolé. Et oui qui l'eut cru, la grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à moitié a poile sur la plage ?

 _Si les autres savaient ils seraient probablement choqués et interné à vie à St Mangouste…_

Oh non s'il te plait conscience, je suis en vacance, tu devrais faire de même sa te changerais.

La maison n'a pas changé d'un pouce, toujours aussi grande et sur deux étages. Ma chambre est au rez-de-chaussée, donnant direct sur la plage par une grande baie vitré.

Sitôt les bagages rangé je m'empresse de me changer et d'enfilé mon maillot de bain, bikini ou une pièce ? On va commencer soft. Le maillot une pièce rouge me rappelle ma maison à Poudlard, j'ai tellement hâte de reprendre les cours

 _STOP ! Hermione tu es en vacance, en V-A-C-A-N-C-E ok ? Alors profite ! Oubli les cours, les note et les BUSE de fin d'années. Juste détend toi et avec un peu de chance tu finiras peut être par tombé sur quelqu'un d'agréable a regardé._

\- maman papa je sors je vais me baigner !

Pas le temps d'écouter la réponse, je suis trop pressé, il me semble quand même avoir entendu quelque chose comme : on va faire des courses. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Le sable commence doucement à se réchauffer sous les rayons ardant du soleil. La mer est d'un bleu turquoise il n'y a pas un chat aux alentours.

Chouette !

Avant de partir en vacance j'avais demandé à Neuville de me préparer une douzaine de branchiflore, exactement la même que Harry a utilisé pour l'épreuve du Lac.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire pour cet été, explorer et étudier la faune et la flore maritime ! Or … je ne suis pas très bonne en apnée, il me faut de l'aide et je sais où je peux en trouver et surtout par qui._

 _\- Neville ! Attend-moi_

 _Les serres de Poudlard étais comme son refuges, Neville est réellement un As en botanique et si je peux déléguer pour continuer à étudier autant le faire._

 _De plus je suis certaine que sa lui fera plaisir._

 _\- Hermione ? Tu es déjà debout ?_

 _\- oui, la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt._

 _A bien regarder sa tête il ne doit pas vraiment me suivre…_

 _\- un proverbe moldus. J'aimerais te demander un service s'il te plait._

 _\- Oui tout ce que tu veux tant que tu ne me demande pas de faire tes cours en potion…_

 _Vu le piètre niveau de Neville en potion je ne lui demanderai même pas de me faire un cocktail avec juste des fruits._

 _\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, sa concerne plutôt une branche que tu aimes, la botanique. J'aimerais, si ce n'est pas trop te demander que tu me prépare une douzaine de branchiflore. La même chose que tu as faite avec Harry mais en beaucoup plus_

 _Ses Yeux se sont exorbités d'un coup, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?_

 _\- Pour quand en as-tu besoin ?_

 _Son ton est assez méfiant et son regard semble me sonder, mais enfin quel est le problème ?_

 _\- Pour les grandes vacances, je veux découvrir les profondeurs de la méditerranée. Il y a un problème ?_

 _Aller Neville tu me le dois bien._

 _-Ah ok pas de problème, la préparation est un peu longue mais comme tu t'y prends en avance, tes branchiflores seront prête d'ici 1 mois. Non ce n'est pas ta faute, Seamus est venu lui aussi m'en demander pour faire une farce a son père je crois, j'ai refusé donc pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu venais de sa part_

 _-Ah je comprends mieux la suspicion de ton regard mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ces branchiflores seront utilisé à bonne escient. Merci Neville, oh et n'hésite pas si tu as un problème avec les cours de Rogues._

 _Je le vois rougir, il commence à me remercier mais je pars déjà en direction du château. Je croise une tête blonde que je ne connais que trop bien, hors de question de l'approcher. Il m'a fait assez de mal comme ça, je continue ma route et l'ignore superbement, je l'entends juste me hélé. Au son de sa voix, on peut sentir quelque trémolos, regrette-il ? Je n'ai pas de temps à Lui consacré._

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

J'ai pris un petit palet du sachet que Neville ma donnée, honnêtement je m'attendais a pire même si visuellement cela ressemble à des algues verte et marrons que l'on aurait compacté ensemble pour faire un petit pâté. L'odeur non plus n'est pas très alléchante, un mélange de benne à ordure et de vieux poissons pas frais.

 _Courage Hermione, c'est pour le bien de la science et de ton intelligence._

Aller, ni une ni deux, j'enfourne le palet dans ma bouche… mon dieu je crois que je vais vomir. Ce gout me rappelle celui du polynectar que j'avais préparé en 2ème année.

Je m'avance doucement dans l'eau je laisse la marée venir à moi. Je sens effectivement un changement, mes pieds s'allongent et ne forme plus que des palmes, mes mains aussi ! Il devient dur de respirer hors de l'eau, je sens comme des griffures sur mon cou, je n'ose pas toucher mais j'imagine que se doit être mes branchies. Je continue ma descente dans la mer, l'eau est bonne je plonge et… rien, c'est comme si j'étais sur terre, je respire facilement et voit le fond de la mer clairement. C'est une sensation très étrange de se retrouvée « poisson ».

Je nage, encore et toujours, d'après mes souvenir l'effet de la branchiflore cessera d'ici 1h, j'ai le temps de chercher de quoi étudier.

L'eau commence à se refroidir par-là, je dois être loin des côtes, je ne sais pas exactement ou je suis mais les êtres vivants ici sont de toutes beauté, certain rouges, d'autre bleu. Tous vivent dans une certaine harmonie, c'est magnifique. Le temps passe et je mémorise chaque plante, chaque espèce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui.

Il faut que je retourne à la plage, je sens l'effet de la plante se dissipé… je nage moins vite, mes mains ont repris leur forme initiale. Merde, je ne sais pas à quel profondeur je suis, je n'ai pas pris ma baguette, et je ne sais pas l'heur qu'il est… mes pieds avance moins, je perds en vitesse, non !  
Je sens l'eau infiltré mes poumons, la douleur de son passage est insoutenable. Ma vue se trouble, je suis seule, je vais me noyer !  
Et je n'ai même pas encore passé les BUSE de la 5eme année

Aie… je n'ai pas regardé ou j'allais, et ma tête à cogner contre un rocher, cette foi c'est la fin, je sens les ténèbres m'envahir, je lutte, mais ah quoi bon…

…


	4. Chapter 4

Drago POV

L'allée des Embrumes, un passage que je connais bien. Mes parents détestent cet endroit malfamés, mes c'est le seul lieu qui permet de rejoindre le manoir sans être vue des moldus. Je déteste devoir me cacher d'eux, nous sommes supérieurs à eux ! JE suis supérieurs à eux. Après tout, nous avons quelque chose qu'il nous envie je suis sûr, notre magie.

L'elfe me conduit droit vers Barjow et Beurk. De toute l'allée des Embrumes c'est la seule enseigne ou un Malfoy mettrait les pieds.

Bien que les propriétaires soient des escrocs, on y trouve différent objet de magie noire, ils prétendent que certain de ces objets ont appartenu au grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même ! Des conneries.

De loin j'aperçois Caractacus Beurk, l'un des propriétaires de cette sinistre boutique. Celui-ci me fixe avec un sourire dément. en parlant de son sourire, celui-ci est complètement édenter, pour rien au monde je n'aimerais être sa femme, plutôt embrasser une agromentule.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! Quel honneur de vous revoir.

 _L'honneur n'est pas partagé vieux fou !_

Pour une foi, je suis d'accord avec cette voix. Entre nous son regard me donne la chair de poule. Le masque Drago, ne laisse rien paraître.

Nous rentrons dans la boutique, et marchons droit vers la cheminé.

\- Manoir Malfoy !

Une des rares fois ou je l'entend parler. La poudre de cheminette explose autour de nous et je me sens comme happé vers l'arrière, je n'ai pas le temps de dire Quidditch que nous atterrissons dans le salon principal. Comme je le soupçonnais, Mère nous y attendais de pied ferme.

\- Drago mon chéri, nous t'attendions ton père et moi. Tes bagages sont près, nous partirons demain matin très tôt, dès que Blaise nous auras rejoins.

La nuit passa plus vie que ce que je pensais, et le départ en vacance arriva aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu.

-Salut vieux !

-Salut Blaise, déjà là ? alors c'est bon tes vieux ton lâché pour ces vacance ?

-ouai t'inquiète je les joué fine " Je vous promet mère de ne pas m'approcher des femmes, en outre je resterais pur jusqu'au mariage"

Cette imitation de voix snobe lui va merveilles. Si seulement sa mère savait que son très cher fils est loin d'être aussi pur qu'il le lui dit.. Ceci dit il en va de même pour ma peau, si mère l'apprenait elle me flanquerai en bon _Endoloris_ pour me remettre dans le "droit chemin".

-Les garçons ? Nous partons.

Accrochés a un bocal vide j'en déduis que c'était là notre moyen de transport. Ma main aussitôt posé, le Port-Au-Loin se propulsa dans les airs, tournoya et atterri lourdement sur une Falaise.

Nous y étions ! De la ou nous avions atterries nous surplombions la mer, la maison étais une réplique parfaite du manoir en Angleterre. Elle étais très isolé et possédait plusieurs sort afin de permettre son camouflage aux yeux indésirable.

Les bagages avaient été pris par les elfes vivant ici, nous pouvions d'ors et déjà profité de ces 3 semaines de folies.

Je savais par Blaise qu'un camping moldus avait fait son apparition il y a environ deux ans. Le dit camping étais a au moins 1 heur d'ici , ce qui je l'espérais nous laisserai cette partie de la plage libre. Blaise n'étais surement pas de cet avis puisque je l'entendais déjà râler comme quoi les jolie "minette" étaient trop loin de lui...

-Aller viens Drago on va voir si on peut trouver de la chaire fraîche.

Son regard avais quelque chose de malsain et pourtant je le suivi.

-Le souper est a 19 heur précise, ne soyez pas en retard les enfants.

Je promis a ma mère d'être présent a temps puis fit demi tour et partis en direction de la plage. je crois que nous venions de marché 2 kilomètres quand je me rendis compte que Le soleil étais déjà haut dans le ciel portant d'après ma montre il n devait pas plus de 9 heur du matin.

Comme je l'envisageai la plage étais desserte, seul le chant des mouettes étaient présent, le reste il n'y avais que Blaise et moi...

\- Mec regarde là-bas !

Il pointa au loin la mer, le soleil se reflétant sur l'eau je ne vis pas tout de suite ce qu'il essayaient de me montrer.

\- Merde, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un la-bas !

\- Blaise arrête, c'est surement des dauphins il est encore tôt alors ils en profitent.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis une main s'échapper de la surface et redescendre lentement au fond l'eau.

Merde ! Merde ! cette personne est a au moins 1 kilomètre de la plage, et elle étais entrain de se noyer!

\- Putain Drago ! Je sais pas nager, vas y toi !

\- QUOI ?! Et pourquoi moi ?

OK... réaction stupide mais j'étais pris de cour...

Mes vêtements volèrent en tout sens et me voila en sous-vêtement partis rejoindre cette personne.

l'eau étais délicieusement bonne, dommage qu'un abruti se soit éloigné !

 _Arrête Drago, avec un peu de chance se peut être une jolie jeune femme que tu viens sauver et qui pour te remercier te donnera ... plus que de simple mots._

Jolie je ne sais pas encore mais une femme oui, au vue de sa longueur de cheveux

Hermione a la même longueur... attend un peu... NON.

NON

PAS ELLE

 _Ta jolie brune est dans les brumes !_

J'agrippe du mieux que je peux son corps, un filet de sang s'échappe de son crane. Elle est blessé, non Hermione pas toi putain.

Je nage, encore, je vois la silhouette de Blaise se rapprocher, signe que j'atteins enfin la plage.

\- Oh putain c'est pas la sang de bourbe ?!

Ta gueule Blaise, c'est pas le moment. J'ai envie de lui craché ces mots mais comme je l'ai dit c'est pas le moment.

Aucune respiration, pas un signe de vie, mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutais aussi loin ?!

J'entreprend un massage cardiaque et... Oh joie, ses poumons rendent toute l'eau qu'ils avaient accumulé

\- TOI ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?!

j'apprécie... je lui sauve sa misérable vie et c'est ainsi qu'elle me remercie... du coin de l'œil je vois Blaise blêmir.

\- Je viens de te sauver la mise ! Tu étais entrain de te noyer !

\- J'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que d'être secouru par toi !

Ses mots m'attaque en plein cœur... elle m'en veut toujours.

 _il y a de quoi Drago, tu t'es joué d'elle pendant plus de 6 mois._

Son regard me lance de éclairs, dieu qu'elle est sexy ainsi

garde la tête froide, Blaise est a coter.

\- Tu t'es Joué de moi ! Drago Malfoy vous êtes un monstre ! Tout sa pour un pari !

Et merde... Blaise...


End file.
